Come In From the Rain
by QueenChelsieAmbrose
Summary: They say we're all connected. That statement couldn't be any truer for these 7 people. AU. Features the Bella Twins, The Shield, Kaitlyn, CM Punk and others.
1. Prologue

**AN: New fic, oh I'm gonna get in trouble for this one. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this wacky idea. Also, thanks to mushyface, and liveforambrose for their help. **

* * *

Nikki and Brie stood in front of their new house, boxes of their stuff in hand. They looked at each other, both smiling because this was exactly what they needed. A new beginning; a fresh start. It was Brie's idea, originally. But Nikki needed it, so she agreed to move in with her sister. "Ready?" Brie asked, smiling brightly at her twin.

"As ready as I'm gonna get, so let's go inside." Nikki was less enthusiastic, not because she was unhappy with the idea, hell, she had picked out the house. But because she was worried. "How pissed do you think he'll be?"

Brie dropped the boxes on the stairs and placed her hands on her hips, "Nikki, it doesnt matter what he thinks any more." Brie answered, walking away, heading back to her car. Nikki stood on the porch, letting the wind blow in her face. she looked up at the clouds, the grayness of the sky was welcomed by her, and the rain that was about to follow would certainly help her sleep later. She was pulled from her reverie by the sound of the car trunk being slammed shut, "Phillip, Punk, whatever you call him, he doesn't get to care anymore. You're not married, you don't owe him anything. Besides, he probably won't be be back home for another week like always."

"But, do you think we were too rash?" Nikki bit the her thumb nail, she had a tendency to overthink everything. Even when she didn't have to.

"No. Nikki, stop worrying about it." Brie wished her sister would just get over her ex husband, but she knew that 10 years of marriage was hard to forget. The memories would surely be stuck with Nikki, but Brie needed her to let it go in order to be happy. Nikki had been content at one point, Brie knew that much. It would be hard to move on from such a marriage. Especially one that had started and ended when they were young. If she were being honest, Brie would just admit that she had never liked the man, but she had never been one to stand in the way of anyones happiness. However Nikki wasn't happy. And she still deserved to be after her divorce.

Nikki rubbed her temples, cursing under her breath as she tried to calm down. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like she were going to explode. She knew Brie was right, but she didn't want to admit it. Punk had hurt her. Intentionally. Unintentionally. Whatever. He was at work more than he was home. And when it mattered most - 3 years ago - when he was no where to be found. Not even when she was laying in a hospital bed, a life stolen from them, and child they'd never hold or name, or raise. He let his responsibilities as a detective get in the way of his responsibilities a husband was held to. Part of her would forever blame him for the deterioration of their marital bliss. "We should go inside." Nikki said.

"Yeah," Brie replied, watching as Nikki walked with slight limp. Her sister had been hurt as a teen in highschool -a freak soccer accident - and their parents couldn't afford the surgery to fix it. They grew up without medical insurance. Brie had learned to never talk about it, Nikki had learned to accept it, being different. So everyone around her never spoke about it. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Nikki yelled back from the kitchen. She sat, itching to pick up her phone and reply to her ex husbands text messages. She knew he would notice she had gotten the last of her stuff from their apartment. She looked up at her sister, tears stinging in her eyes, "I had a few people cancel on me, so I'm not sure if I have any showings or not." Nikki was a realtor, but business had been slow because the economy had gotten so bad. Not that she minded having nothing to do most of the day, it gave her free time to try and heal her wounds; her broken heart. "Do you?"

"I'm on call, so I could get summoned any minute now." Brie yawned, sitting in the kitchen floor, her back to the sliding door. Nikki raised her eye brow, questioning her sister. Brie smiled, "I'm a nurse, remember?"

"Duh," Nikki rolled her eyes, "I was just wondering why you sat on the floor when they're seven other chairs around the table.."

"I like the floor." Brie stuck her tongue out. She had missed their playful banter, they hadn't been as close the entire decade Nikki had been married, not on purpose, but they had led separate lives. One Brie hid from her sister at all costs. How long has it been now? Does she know about me? Does she hate me? She wondered.

"I'll remember that… Just remember wood floors could hurt your knees and-"

"Oh my god, Nicole!" Brie hollered, covering her ears. Nikki laughed at her and the bright shade of red that colored her sister's cheeks. "You're so gross!"

"Why do you think I was married for so long?" Nikki's laughing died down a bit at the reminder she had given herself. She always managed to bring up memories, she herself had tried so desperately to suppress. Brie saw the look on her face, so she didn't reply, letting the question hang in the air like a nuclear bomb about to hit.

"I'm hungry." Brie sighed.

Nikki gave her a small smile, thankful for the subject change, "I'll go grocery shopping later, the fridge is empty." She would be in pain when she got back, from all the walking, but she was determined to only complain about it when she was by herself.

"I can go with you." Brie offered. Although she never said anything, she knew Nikki was always in pain from her hip down on her left side. She wished she could help.

"No, you don't have to." Nikki protested. "I'm going later, you'll probably be working." Really she was hoping Brie was at work later. She needed to be alone for a couple days to process.

"I'll just order take out then?" Brie asked, she had a real hankering for pizza anyway.

"Yeah.." Nikki snorted at the excited look on Brie's face.

"Pizza." They said in unison before bursting into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Punk..."

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" He stalked off, rubbing his tattooed hand over his short hair.

Kaitlyn stepped out of her squad car, pulling on her protective vest to lay lower on her hips. Checking for her gun, she continued behind her partner, hit with a slight pang of sadness. He hadn't spoken to her since she picked him up from his apartment. She had tried to get him to engage in conversation, but he just shut down, constantly checking his phone. She sighed, tightening her ponytail as they approached Captain Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley - the only woman to even be captain in their unit. "Whaddo we got?" Kaitlyn asked, looking at the shrewn bodies around them.

Her Captain shook away all emotion, stoning herself off, "Robbery."

"Body count?" Punk asked, looking to see for himself.

"Just two." She replied, "Undercovers..." She looked at the files she had been hugging toward her chest, "Graves and Taylor." She said the two names with no emotion, only the look of anger and despair in her expression voices her true feelings. "They had just stopped for some cash...I sent them her to pick up. Next thing they know..."

"You thinking it's Reigns and the other two he runs with?" Punks asked, squating to the floor to pull back the cover of the body of the male that had been shot. "This one looks like he put up a fight with one of them..." He picked up the limp hand of the young man, inspecting his hands, "There's blood under his nails.."

"Where's the M.E?" Kaitlyn asked, walking around the room, looking up on the corners, "I need all footage from before, during, and after this all went down."

"M.E. is on her way, and I already told Randy to get a warrant for the tapes." Stephanie smiled slightly, proud of her two best detectives. "I want whoever did this behind bars. What does it say about us if we can't even protect our own?" She turned on her heel, heading outside, avoiding the press that had gathered and the civilians who were just being curious. She wondered what it would take other them to leave, because an impending thunderstorm didn't seem to be doing the trick.

Punk covered the man up again, moving over to join Kaitlyn in the safe that had been broken into, "So much for security."

Kaitlyn snorted, running her gloved hands along the big silver door of the safe, "Impecable cleaning staff though." She looked back at him, "No fingerprints. On this type of medal we'd be able to see them if there were any."

"So they didn't use the door." Punk reasoned. They both looked up, "The vents or something."

"This is some spy kids shit." Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Spy Kids didn't kill people or rob banks."


	2. Delivery

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

**A/N: I want to extend a big thanks to all of you who reviewed/followed/favorited this. It was a big encouragement. Please continue, reviews make me happy and help me know when you enjoy my work (and when you don't. Hah)**

***Not beta'd***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Delivery **

It never gets easier - running. It's always as nerve wracking as the first time. It's a good thing, a very good thing. it means you still have a conscience. Dean shook his head, shook away the regret that he felt, knowing this crime wasn't just a job, but could cost him and Roman a friend. As he drove, Dean bit on his lip, nervously stealing glances in the rear view mirror at the cars behind them and Roman and Seth in the backseat. Seth was fading in and out, the wooziness caused by seeing his own blood soaking his shirt getting to him. "How bad is it?" Dean asked, hoping, praying that Seth would be okay. He needed Seth - a man that had become a brother to him - to be okay.

"Bad," Roman barked. He wanted to blame Dean for it, but in reality, the man had saved Seth's life. The youngest of the three surely would have been killed back at the bank if Dean hadn't shot both of those cops. Two cops. They had been rookies when he gave it up. They were what Roman used to be. Seth was getting his ass handed to him by the tattooed guy. He applied pressure to the bullet wound in Seth's side, both hands covered in scarlet liquid. "Shit. Dean, he needs to go to a hospital." He flexed his fingers They were covered in blood ant were starting to stick together because of the sticky liquid.

"You know we can't go to a hospital and I'll be damned if we just drop him off there and leave him." Dean snapped, swerving into the next lane, turning down a random street. he beeped his horn, telling the car in front of him to turn or drive faster.

"Well what the fuck are we gonna do then?" Roman hollered, slowly losing hope that Seth would be make it until the next day. He had always been a cynic and in times like this, he was always the most realistic. There was no way in hell Seth wouldn't succumb to his injury if he didn't get medical attention.

"I'm thinking. Shut up for a second." Dean snapped. There were several houses, all of them big, and well kept, but boring looking. Part of him resented the while neighborhood. He wanted that growing up. But instead, he got a stuffy apartment, drunk mother and absentee mother. He hated everyone in the neighborhood already. He saw a house at the end of the block, with a long walk up and was much farther apart from the next door house in comparison to the others. And a guy on a pizza delivery bike. "That's the one."

"Dean what the-"

"We're getting Seth some help." He sped up, hoping to catch the young man on the bike before he started making his way up the driveway. He had a plan, granted, one with about a 50% chance of working. But it was their only - realistic - option. As they pulled up to the parked bike, the delivery guy looked startled.

Dean jumped out of the car, not stopping the engine or closing the door, realizing the pizza guy couldn't have been more than 17. He almost regretted what he was about to do. But he squared his shoulders, "You have 5 seconds to hand that over and get out of here." He pointed to the piouch holding and keeping the pizza(s) warm.

The teen shook his head, "Nah man, I need to -" Dean rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this.

Dean punched him in the face, effectively deeming the boy unconscious. "5." He watched as the brown haired teen fall to the pavement, he took the sack holding the pizza, nodding at Roman who had stayed in the car.

Dean ran his way up the driveway, mumbling at the redundancy of having such a long driveway. He looked at the house, determination etched on his face. He stepped up the porch, knocking on the front door, banging on it actually.

The door opened, a woman answering it, smiling at him, "How much?" She asked, fishing in her purse for what he presumed to be her wallet.

"I don't know. I'm not the delivery guy." Dean rushed out, "A friend of mine- he's hurt."

"Uh," She looked up at him hesitantly, "I'll call an ambulance then." She looked back into the house, past the foyer and the grandstaircases lining the room. "Nikk! Bring-"

"No!" He yelled loudly, louder than he intended.

"Brie, why are you- who's at the door?" Another woman approached, Dean took note of her limp and the fact that the two women looked exactly alike.

"No hospitals." Dean insisted. "Can you help or not?" He asked, agitation obvious in his tone. He didn't have time. Granted, they were strangers, but he didn't have all day. Seth was dying in the back seat of a truck.

"What the hell is going on?" Nikki asked, she was so confused. But the man sounded desperate and looked like hell.

"Yeah, where is your friend?" Brie asked. She didn't think about the consequences of inviting strangers into the new house, but she figured he'd have killed her and Nikki already.

Dean waved down the driveway. Roman drove up , quickly, stepping out the pick up.

"Brie, we can't-" Nikki started, but Brie was already out the door, helping the two men get another man out the backseat of the truck. "Oh my god." Nikki put her hand over her mouth, quickly rushing into the house, taking the pizza with her - because she'd eat it later - into the kitchen. She cleared the boxes off the table, just as her sister and the dangerous looking men rush into the kitchen, puting him onto the table. "What the hell happened-" Nikki inquired loudly, watching as the man who knocked on the door, and the man with a tribal tattoo looked out the windows, closing the curtains.

"Nikki, not right now. I need a bowl of warm water, a wash cloth and my kit from under the sink and pliers." Brie ordered, pulling her white shirt over her head, leaving her in a black tank top and her jeans. Nikki sprang into action, feeling the pang of pain in her leg. They maneuvered around each other. Brie quickly washed her hands in the kitchen sink, red tinted water curling the drain. Neither of them asking for the strangers name. Nikki tentatively watched them as she collected what Brie had asked for.

2 minutes later, Nikki stood by, watching as Brie cut the mans shirt off, revealing the bullet hole, just under his ribs. It was swollen and red, blooding trickling onto the table. "What the hell happened - who are you?" Nikki demanded to know. She watched as the brown haired man took a step toward where Brie was standing. He bit on his knuckle, looking worried and ignoring her. Neither men answered her, more worried about the man on the table and what Brie was doing. The daruler skinned man of the three waliked out of the kitchen, and Nikki watched as he disappeared, listening to his loud footsteps as he exited the front door.

"I need you to step back," Brie told the man biting his knuckle, sitting in a chair, preparing to dig for the bullet causing his friends bleeding.

"Are you a doctor or something?" He asked, calmer than Nikki thought he looked and should have sounded. His actions were showing his true feelings.

"No." Brie answered, "But I know what I'm doing." Seth started to stir, he opened his eyes, and tried to move, but Brie restrained him. It was much easier than it should have been. "Hi," she cooed. "You picked the wrong time to wake up."

"Where-" He croaked. Dean moved into his line of sight, wearily smiling at his friend, his parter in crime. "Dean. Where's Roman?"

"Right here," Nikki turned around to see the large man re enter the kitchen, two duffel bags in his hands. He dropped them, kicking them under the table. He patted the mans leg, watching him intently.

Brie watched him, entranced for a moment. "Take off your belt," Brie cleared her throat.

"Wha-"

"He's gonna need it." Brie replied, looking back down at Seth sympathetically. The man with the tribal tattoo did as he was told, quickly handing it over.

Nikki held her hands up, flexed, expressing her confusion "Brie, what the hell-"

Brie looked at the man on the table, "Whats your name?" She smiled at him, noticing his two-tone colored hair for the first time.

He looked at her, then back at Dean and Roman, they did nothing but stare back at him; They looked more nervous than he did. "Seth." He answered.

"Okay Seth." Brie nodded, handing him the belt. "Bite on that." She smiled at his confusion, "Trust me." He took the belt in his shaking hand, puting a part of the belt in between his teeth. He found his teeth, leaving marks on the leather. Brie nodded, "Okay, this is going to hurt... A lot."

Nikki covered her ears and the two men winced as Brie dug into Seth's flesh and he let out a muffled, yet horrifying scream. Just then, rain started pouring into the deck, thunder was heard, and lightning hit.

* * *

**A/N: Well isn't Dean extra lucky? Lol. **

**Leave a review or just a hdlgjaksnaldmsjs. You choose.**


	3. Diner

**A/N: I'm HORRIBLE with updates, I know. Sorry.**

**not beta'd**

**Any people you recogize? They aren't mine and this fic is for entertainment purposes only. **

* * *

Kaitlyn stared at Punk from her desk, her arms crossed over her chest. He worked more vigorously when he was avoiding something , when he was dealing with a personal issue. And right then, he was putting the energizer bunny after two Red Bulls to shame. They had been working for hours, and had made no headway. They still hadn't gotten the report for the crime scene or the Medical Examiner's report - which would take a while. She crossed her arms and flipped her hair over her shoulder, taking her feet off her desk and getting up. She slammed his file close, and he turned his head to look up at her, eyebrows scrunched, "What the fuck are you doing?"

She smiled at him, her plump lips forming a thin line, "We're going to lunch." She left no room for argument, as she had already turned his chair around and was leaning her weight on his the armrests, "No arguments. So get your lazy ass up."

"Nope," He shook his head. He needed to drown in detective work. "I don't want to-"

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to. Don't make me have to drag you out of here."

* * *

Nikki sat on her couch in the den, staring blankly at the flames of the fireplace. She had been sitting there for hours, just sitting and listening to the sounds of the house. She held her phone tightly in her hand -partly because there were strange men in her house, and because she wanted to call Punk - and she hoped she'd let herself let go of the phone. She had read all of his texts and listened to all the voice-mails she let fester for weeks. She hadn't felt bad until she started to feel lonely. She loved her sister, but Brie hadn't held her and kept her warm at night for 10 years.

She stretched her legs along the leather couch, her skin had stuck to the material and her legs had fallen asleep - her left leg had lost feeling long before the other. She put her empty mug on the floor beside the end of the couch, throwing herself back against the assorted pillows afterward. She stared up at the vaulted ceiling, staring at the small specks of darker wood in each beam, and listening to the wind outside. She was doing everything in her power to avoid thinking about how shitty she was feeling. Her hand fell to her stomach and she subconsciously started rubbing small circles under her sweater. She listened to the rain roll on the roof and the crackle of the wood in the fireplace as tears started to well in her eyes. She wondered how her - her and Punk's - child would look. Would he or she have Punk or her's color eyes, or light or dark hair, Punk or her's nose? Would Punk have been a good father? Nikki wondered about such details when she was alone and idle; she never did anything to change it.

She heard a frustrated groan. Being nosey, and on edge, she looked up, peaking from behind the couch. She saw Dean, his shaggy hair being pulled on by his worn fingers. He paced and she wanted to ask him why he was so angry. But she refrained because the obvious criminal wasn't one to be played with, that much she already knew. She felt stupid for letting them into her home. He turned around, his hand shooting up to his chest, obviously startled.

"Sorry." Nikki apologized before she could even think about it. She shook her head, chastising herself. She was never the one accepting apologies; instead, she was constantly handing them out.

He stared at her, his head cocked to the side. She noticed his scruffy facial hair immediately and the red tone it held in that light of a fireplace. He smiled, "For what?"

"Scaring you." Nikki answered, not missing a beat. He stood there awkwardly, he had never interacted with people well. He scratched the back of his neck, about to turn to leave when she spoke, "Sit, the heat in this house isn't on yet. It's gonna get cold."

He looked skeptical, weighing his options, choosing to sit down...as far from her as he could have.

Nikki stole glances at him every couple seconds, her phone clutched to her chest.

"You wont need that." He chuckled, staring into the flames engulfing the wood in the fireplace.

"Excuse me?"

Dean smiled, looking at her for the first time since he sat down, "If we wanted to rob you blind...Or hurt you in anyway… We would have done it already."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Punk asked, slowing the speed of his walk until Kaitlyn was practically pulling him to the door of the diner she had brought him to.

Kaitlyn looked back up at him, "We need pie, and if I heard anything else about the damn case, I would have shot you like Donny from Orphan Black, shot Dr Leekie." He said nothing else until they were seated in a booth and their coffee was sitting in mugs in front of them - his black, hers with two creams and a sugar.

"So, I have a theory-"

"Shut up." Kaitlyn demanded, taking off her leather jacket, revealing her t-shirt. It was a plain white t-shirt with a picture of a pug puppy with sunglasses on. "Like my shirt? I got it at that one place I told you about and - anyway. What's going on with you? And don't lie or i'll kick your ass in this diner."

Punk stared at her, his eyes squinted. He had managed to dodge her concerned questions all day, but he knew that wouldn't work anymore. He didn't want to tell her he had gone home to an empty apartment the day before, or that his marriage had been falling apart long before then. But obviously his two-tone haired partner wasn't having any of it. He held his coffee cup, his hands resting on the table just keeping warm on the ceramic container. He looked up at Kaitlyn, her gaze determined but also begging him to tell her what happened. He sighed, "She left me."

* * *

Brie sat on the porch, a note and a balloon in her hand. Every night, she'd write a letter to her daughter and tie it to a balloon then watch as it floated away. She knew her daughter would never get it, and she also knew she was wasting time she could use to actually call, but she had never had the courage to do so. Her daughter was about 10 now, and Brie hadn't seen her since she gave birth, having left her with her father.

So ever letter started off, _Dear Caroline Orton,. _Never any terms of endearment. Tonight's letter was about the man on the kitchen table and his two friends, Dean, and the ominously quiet Roman.

Brie watched as the balloon floated away, blowing in the wind, narrowly missing a tree. Water droplets falling on her from the roof of the house, she ducked under the roofs edge.

She heard a noise, the sound of leaves crunching. She looked farther in the yard, looking for the source of the noise. Nothing was there. Brie had always been curious, so she started down the steps of the porch, walking over a tree where the ground had been disturbed. There were muddy foot steps, and a hole had been filled. Her eyes widened, something was buried there.

She ran back toward the house, running toward the sliding door that led to the den. She looked in through the huge windows, seeing Nikki asleep on one of the couches. Dean was sitting in another chair, he didn't even look up at her. She slid the glass door open, avoiding Dean as she made her way over to Nikki. She shook her sister awake.

"Jesus Brianna!" Nikki whined groggily, wiping her eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

"So she just packed up her shit and left?" Kaitlyn asked, her body hunched, her elbows rested on the table. She stared at Punk in disbelief, she couldn't believe Nicole could just walk out on him. She couldn't believe that anyone would leave such an amazing man. Then again, he only showed her the sides he wanted her to see. She never knew when he was being sincere or not. That's why she always felt stupid whenever she got butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her.

He nodded, "Yeah. I got home and the walls were bare, the closet is practically empty, everything from the bathroom is gone, dont even ask about dishes, pots and pans."

"Damn," Kaitlyn sat back, her arms crossed over her chest, "Well what are you gonna do, calling her won't help." She pointed to his phone, "I counted 8 times for today. Stop Punk."

"I don't know what to do." Punk responded quickly, dropping his phone on the table, "My job is literally the only thing I can do without her."

They sat in silence, and she observed him. His head bowed, staring blankly at his tattooed hands. She sighed, looking out the window, watching the rain start to fall faster. Feeling a lump form in her throat, she looked back at him, "Then get her back."

She broke her own heart.


End file.
